cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pandemonium (Kapitel)
Pandemonium ist das erste Kapitel von City of Bones. Handlung Clary Fray und ihr bester Freund Simon Lewis stehen vor dem Club Pandemonium an, in dem anscheinend gerade eine Themennacht stattfindet, denn viele haben sich verkleidet. Dabei fällt besonders ein Junge mit stahlblauen Haaren und intensiv grünen Augen auf, der eine (angeblich) aus Schaumstoff bestehende Waffe dabei hat. Er kommt mühelos am Türsteher vorbei. Tatsächlich ist die Waffe echt und nur getarnt mit Zauberglanz, um die Mundie glauben zu lassen, dass es sich um etwas harmloses handelt. Der Junge sieht sich in dem Club nach einem Opfer um und wird schließlich auf ein auffallend schönes Mädchen in einem langen weißen Kleid aufmerksam. Sie bedeutet ihm, in einen Lagerraum zu folgen, was er auch bereitwillig tut. Er bemerkt seine Verfolger nicht. Clary tanzt derweil mit Simon, ist aber sehr abgelenkt von dem blauhaarigen Jungen. Deshalb sieht sie auch, wie er erst dem weiß gekleideten Mädchen folgt und bemerkt dann die anderen beiden Gestalten, zwei große, schwarz gekleidete Jungen, die eine Waffe dabei haben. Simon kann nichts sehen, als sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machen will, aber er geht los, um die Security zu holen, allerdings kommt er so langsam voran, dass Clary nicht mehr warten kann und selbst in den Lagerraum geht. Der Junge im Lagerraum fragt das Mädchen nach ihrem Namen und man erfährt, dass sie Isabelle heißt. Er bemerkt plötzlich an ihrem Arm eine Art Tätowierung und erkennt sofort, dass sie kein normaler Mensch ist. Isabelle greift ihn mit einer goldenen Peitsche an, deren Metall sich in seine Haut frisst. Dann tauchen hinter ihm seine beiden Verfolger auf, die ihn an einen Pfeiler fesseln. Sie fragen ihn, ob er allein in den Club gekommen ist. Der blauhaarige Junge erkennt, dass er Schattenjäger vor sich hat. Clary kommt in den Lagerraum und kann zunächst niemanden entdecken, doch dann tauchen wie aus dem Nichts die vier Personen vor ihr auf. Sie versteckt sich und lauscht dem Gespräch, indem sie mitbekommt, dass der blonde Neuankömmling Jace heißt und der dunkelhaarige Alec, und kann mithören, dass die drei den Blauhaarigen als Dämon bezeichnen. Clary hält sie alle für verrückt. Der blauhaarige Junge versucht, sich interessant zu machen, indem er ihnen sagt, er wüsste wo Valentin ist. Jace sagt, Valentin sei tot und Isabelle fordert ihn auf, den Dämon zu töten. Clary geht dazwischen, indem sie alle mit einem Schrei auf sich aufmerksam macht. Die drei Verfolger sind vollkommen verblüfft, doch Jace fängt sich als erster. Er bezeichnet Clary als Irdische und wundert sich, dass sie sie sehen könnte. Er versucht, Clary zu überzeugen, dass der Dämon kein Mensch ist und sie gehen sollte. Clary droht mit der Polizei, da kann sich der Dämon befreien, greift Jace an und verletzt ihn. Isabelle kann ihn mit ihrer Peitsche herunterholen und Jace tötet ihn mit seinem Messer. Der Dämon verflucht sie und stirbt dann, wobei sein Körper verschwindet. Clary will verschwinden, doch Isabelle fesselt sie mit ihrer Peitsche am Handgelenk und schreit sie an, dass Jace hätte sterben können. Clary droht mit der Polizei, doch da die Leiche verschwunden ist, beeindruckt dass die drei nicht sonderlich. Jace sagt zu Isabelle, sie solle Clary freilassen, was diese - wütend - auch tut. Alec will sie mitnehmen, Isabelle hält sie für eine Mundie und Jace stellt ihr merkwürdige Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten kann. Dann taucht Simon mit der Security hinter ihr auf, doch die Neuankömmlinge können nur sie allein sehen. Clary ist völlig überrascht, und sieht sich nach Jace, Alec und Isabelle um, die noch immer hinter ihr stehen. Dann bringt sie eine lahme Ausrede für Simon und die Türsteher. Als sie draußen auf ein Taxi warten, versucht Simon, Clary dazu zu bringen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, doch sie kann sich nicht überwinden und sie fahren einfach nur nach Hause. Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:City of Bones